creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams and Nightmares
Since beginning of time man and mankind have always had dreams. Probably from as young as the first year of our lives we have had dreams. Some have been happy, like the one of you finally meeting your crush, some have been nightmares of getting swallowed up and put in hell, some are confusing and embarrassing (enough said), and some are just plain fuzzy and can't be remembered. This... composition is about the dreams we have, fuzzy or impossible too. It is a theory of my kind that these night time... visions are actually a branch of the future. Wait. Stop. Pause. Rewind. You're probably thinking right now, "What is this kid trying to pull off? We all know this isn't true." But, let me explain. Please. Try to wrap your mind around this first: From the second we are born till the second we die we make choices, however small or monumental, they have an effect on your life. For example, say one day you ate cereal for breakfast and in PE that day you failed since you didn't get enough energy. Now say you ate pancakes and eggs instead. Would that have affected your day? We have no way to know, but we know that WAS a possibility. Now, think of life as a tree, when you are born you start at the trunk, and every time you make a choice it is like climbing up to one branch instead of another. Like a tree's branches overlapping, some choices will get you to the same place as others, and when you die, think of it as finally reaching a place where you cannot go any further, or, metaphorically, on a twig. And your tree is not alone. It's in a forest, where trees are crowded so close, some of your branches will overlap with someone else's, and congratulations, you have shared fate with someone for an amount of time. Now, back to the dreams. As I said, these visions are actually a branch of the future made visible to you for the duration of your dream. Have you ever dreamed about a beautiful blouse or skateboard and saw it in a store a week or so later? Have you dreamed about the perfect guy and bump into him at your local Wal-Mart? Have you ever had a dream of winning an NFL championship so vivid that later on in life you played football? These are all true to some people, and each one of your dreams is POSSIBLE. Let me stress that word; POSSIBLE. Because no matter how many dreams of getting a puppy you get, if you're allergic to them, resign that dream as impossible, but if you had not been born allergic, that dream was a possibility. And some people dream of something like a cruise, perfectly possible, but it never happened. Back to my original goal, to tell you the true nature of your dreams, and I know I have failed with most of the readers I tried to plead to. But it's ok, I don't hold a grudge against you if you don't believe me, and I also have no qualms about reminding you of those dreams where they found your bloodied body... Video Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Theory